


Phone Call

by Climbergirlio



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Harry Callahan is a good dad, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: Harry Callahan doesn't exactly lead a normal life, but he cant's help but be surprised when he gets a phone call from the most unexpected of people...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've started the process of moving and editing some of my works from another site and publishing them over here. This is just a real quick one, but I am rather fond of it.

Harry Callahan led a very odd life. His daughters were both wizards who routinely saved the world. His living room was frequently found to contain alien guests. Harry himself had even walked on the moon. He liked to think of himself as a friendly person, but the truth was that these days he rarely associated with people who weren’t wizards. 

Therefore, it was a large surprise indeed when the phone rang. Sure, the phone at his store rang all the time, but the home phone? Almost never. He walked over, and looked at the number which was a long strand of numbers that seemed to not fit on the screen. Not Tom or Carl, then, which had been his first guess. Most people would probably not answer, thinking it was a defect or something of the like. Harry, on the other hand, had seen his share of strange and had even had people calling him from Mars. He suspected that this call was another one of those. 

“Hello, Harry Callahan speaking.”

“Ah yes, so then it did work,” came the cool reply. 

For a moment Harry was completely shocked.  _ Why on Earth or any other planet was Roshaun calling him?!?! How did Roshaun even know how to make a phone call?!?!? _

“Um wha?” Was all Harry could manage.

“I have contacted you on behalf of Dairine to ask permission for her to come to my planet over your weekend for the festival of the sun. As she has been learning the ways of managing my star, it is most appropriate that she be in attendance,” the young king stated. 

“Why are you calling me?” Harry asked, baffled. 

“Your planet is much too cold for me this time of year, and besides I am busy with preparations for the festival,” Roshaun explained with an air of frustration. 

Harry knew for a fact that Roshaun had been over at his house not three days ago visiting Dairine, but Harry supposed that Roshaun was more willing to be cold for Dairine than him. He couldn’t bring himself to feel offended.

“Well then, yes Dairine can go for this festival thingy,” Harry said. 

“It is not a thingy, it is an important cultural festival celebrating our sun,” Roshaun said, all haughtiness. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “yes, that.”

“Well that is all,” and there was a distinct click that signified the abrupt ending to the call. 

Harry shook his head in amusement at the alien king, and set down the telephone. Nita came down the stairs, with her manual in hand. 

“Who was that on the phone Daddy?” She asked. 

Harry laughed a bit, “Roshaun.”

“ _ Roshaun?” _

“Yes.”

“How does Roshaun know how to make a phone call?” Nita asked.

“I suspect it has something to do with Dairine,” Harry suggested.

“Yeah. Hey, where is Dari? She didn't have afternoon classes today, so she should be home.”

Harry sighed, when it came to Dairine he had given up long ago, “I expect she'll turn up eventually.” 

“I expect so.” 

Nita busied herself with fixing lunch, while Harry went over some of his orders. Soon enough there was a slamming of the screen door, announcing Kit. Harry once more made a mental note to put that poor door out of its misery and replace it. One day he'd have to get one of his girls to talk to the door and ask it if it would mind. He doubted it would. Harry laughed at himself, here he was wondering if it would hurt the screen doors feelings to get it replaced. Meanwhile, Nita had finished lunch. 

“Kit and I are heading out to talk to S’reee again. We have some new ideas we'd like to try out,” Nita told Harry.

“Alright. Be safe.”

“We will, love you Daddy,” and with that the screen door was banged once more. 

Harry washed the lunch dishes and prepared to go back to his shop. Mike would be wanting his own lunch break soon enough. Just as he was about to leave there was another loud bang. Harry looked up to see his youngest sauntering through the doorway. 

“And where were you?” Harry asked, curious, but not angry, “Nita mentioned you didn’t have afternoon classes today.” 

“Tom and Carl's, I wanted some advice.”

“Well while you were gone, a rather unexpected phone call from Roshaun about some festival he wanted you to attend. I told him you could go, of course.”

“ _ Roshaun? _ How does he even know how to make a phone call?!?!?” 


End file.
